marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Faulnak
|gender = Male |DOD = 2091 |affiliation = House of Kasius |actor = Samuel Roukin |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes) |status = Deceased}} Faulnak was the brother of Kasius and also the heir apparent to the Kree House of Kasius in 2091. In an alternative timeline, he visited the Lighthouse under the orders of his father, Taryan, in order to inspect and to buy The Destroyer of Worlds and make her the slave of the Kree Empire. However, when the Destroyer had escaped, Faulnak took control of the Lighthouse from Kasius and sent Maston-Dar to find their new targets. Having expressed his disgust for his brother's world view, Faulnak was betrayed and killed by Kasius and Sinara, with his brother planning on using Faulnak's death as his way to win their father's approval once he had recaptured the Destroyer. Biography Kree Overlord Overseeing the Empire Faulnak was brought up alongside his brother Kasius where the pair were set to inherit a vast Kree empire. While Faulnak proved himself a fierce Kree warrior, always keen to show off his fury,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games his brother was sent on a suicide mission by their father, resulting in Kasius losing an entire fleet of Kree Warriors and running for his life with Sinara.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All As a result of this disgrace, Kasius was later exiled from Hala and sent to the remains of the Earth were he was tasked with providing new Inhumans from what remained of humanity, while Faulnak remained to oversee the family's empire. Quake's Demonstration ]] Upon learning that Kasius had somehow just recently come into the possession of Quake, the Inhuman believed to have destroyed the Earth, Faulnak's father sent him to the Lighthouse to investigate and potentially buy Quake to be their personal warrior. Upon arriving at the Lighthouse, Faulnak was greeted by his brother only for Faulnak to express his distaste of being around Humans and insisted that he had only come due to their father's direct orders, with Kasius referring to Faulnak as their father's most trusted messenger. with Kasius]] Kasius went on to promise Faulnak a demonstration of all Quake's abilities in a duel against another Inhuman, only for Faulnak to then express no desire in seeing this, instead suggesting that Quake must fight a Kree warrior. Looking around the room, Faulnak suggested Sinara should be the one to fight Quake, taking pleasure in seeing how uncomfortable this made Kasius due to his relationship with Sinara. Faulnak insulted Kasius, claiming he hid behind Sinara and questioned if he no longer desired their father's approval, causing Kasius to agree to finally send Sinara down to the fight pit. 's demonstration]] While Maston-Dar stood behind as his guard, Faulnak sat down beside his brother and Karaba as he prepared to watch the fight take place, scoffing when he saw Daisy Johnson was the feared Quake. Faulnak watched as Kasius turned off Quake's Inhibitor and put a laser barrier behind themselves and the two fighters for their own protection. Just as Kasius had invited his brother to begin the fight, Sinara attacked Quake, with Faulnak smiling at how Sinara no longer obeyed Kasius' orders. Faulnak watched the fight closely, impressed by Quake's fighting ability as well as her powerful Inhuman gifts. 's inhibitor in time]] Just as Quake overpowered and defeated Sinara, Boshtok got up from his seat and drew an I.C.E.R., striking Gaius Ponarian across the face while Jemma Simmons drew a knife and slit Kasius' throat. Boshtok then proceeded to turn off the laser barrier while Quake launched up and attempted to use her powers to subdue everyone watching. Faulnak however was able to turn on her Inhibitor in time, as Boshtok shot Maston-Bar and Karaba with the I.C.E.R. before he and Simmons escaped, closing the barrier behind them before then fighting their way through the Kree soldiers and escaping. Hunt for Quake greeting Kasius]] In the wake of Quake's escape, Faulnak then went to speak with his brother Kasius, finding him in his suites inspecting the scar given to him by Jemma Simmons, with Faulnak claiming that scars should be regarded as badges of honor, while Kasius was horrified at the imperfection. Faulnak demanded an update on the hunt for Quake as Kasius explaining that due to the Inhuman Control Device she had no power to defend herself and their ship had been destroyed. ]] Despite Kasius promising that before long they would recapture her, Faulnak was unimpressed and demanded that the Kree Watch be doubled and they search every floor of the Lighthouse, believing that his brother's leadership was not good enough. Kasius still interrupted by insisting that there was a system in place which would work for them, noting that Sinara would be the one in charge of capturing the fugitives. Faulnak however claimed that Sinara had proved herself inadequate and then reintroduced Maston-Dar, giving him their full command to find and recapture all of the fugitives personally. ' many failures]] When Maston-Dar requested human weapons for the hunt, Faulnak agreed and sent Sinara to collect them, which she only agreed to do once she had Kasius' approval. Having taken over the command from his brother, Faulnak turned to Maston-Dar and ordered him to show all the people of the Lighthouse how the Kree Empire spilled blood while in the process finding the fugitives. Agreeing to his own master's demands, Maston-Dar then left while Faulnak only smiled at his horrified brother before walking away, confident that he had once again proved himself to be the more worthy brother of them. Confronting Kasius 's weaponary]] Having been presented with a table full of human weapons, including some rifles from World War II, Faulnak examined all the guns before being joined by Kasius, who noted that while Faulnak was interested in the power behind the weapons and their ability to kill, while he was fascinated by the craftsmanship. Although Kasius had attempted to suggest that they could find a cross-section of interest with these guns, Faulnak insulted his brother's priorities once again. Picking up one of the handguns, Faulnak claimed he had preferred killing his enemies with his Kree blade so he could feel his enemy's blood on his hands, demonstrating this by firing the gun past Kasius and smashing a bottle. As Kasius noted how much he sounded like their father, Faulnak furiously began accusing his brother of being a disgrace to their family. Disappointed in this reply, Kasius noted that he had been given command of an entire Kree Empire fleet with no prior training, although Faulnak reminded him of how he had lost a key outpost and caused the deaths of thousands of soldiers. ' legacy]] When Kasius still tried to defend all his actions by claiming he was outmanned and outgunned, Faulnak accused him of making excuses and, when he continued speaking, Faulnak fired another shot just past Kasius' head. Faulnak then confronted his brother for fleeing instead of dying in the glory of the battle while also insulting Kasius' relationship with Sinara, despite Kasius explaining that Sinara had saved his life, with Faulnak reminding him how they were both exiled from Hala for abandoning their post, while Kasius furiously insisted that Sinara had saved his life and therefore he owed her a debt. one last final warning]] While Kasius argued that he was not weak, but had built his strength by surrounding himself with loyal soldiers like Sinara, Faulnak then furiously claimed that he had brought shame upon their family and would be haunted by the blood of the Kree Soldiers he had failed. While Kasius stood silently, Faulnak then compared his brother to the Earth, noting that it had once been full of promise with all the Kree's plans for the Inhumans, but was now nothing more than a broken spec of dust. Faulnak then promised that when Maston-Dar returned with Quake, he intended to then leave with both of them. Betrayed and Killed ask for Sinara's update]] While Faulnak and Kasius continued to await news on their hunt for Quake and the others, Sinara eventually returned and informed them that the fugitives had escaped the Lighthouse to head to the Earth with the aid of friends. Faulnak was disgusted by what he had called Kasius' incompetence as his Kree Watch had allowed Quake to escape and they had only just learned that there were still survivors on the Earth, while Kasius was still completely unable to muster to courage to speak. 's murder]] Faulnak insisted that they ready a ship to head down to the planet's surface immediately, noting that Maston-Dar would be able to survive against the Vrellnexians that had covered the planet. Sinara however revealed to them that Maston-Dar was dead before confessing that she had killed him herself. Kasius feared that the sudden murder of his greatest warrior would enrage his own brother, but to his surprise, Faulnak instead burst out laughing. Impressed by this bold action, Faulnak noted that he had underestimated Sinara, recalling how she had held her own against Quake and killed his greatest warrior. to his side]] Still amused, Faulnak noted that Kasius would have Sinara live out her days confined within the Lighthouse, whereas he could offer her the chance to return to Hala and shine as a great warrior within the ranks of the Kree Empire, noting that with Maston-Dar dead, he now had an opening for this. As Faulnak continued to express his desire to hire Sinara in his place, Kasius watched on in utter horror at the possibility that Faulnak could also take Sinara away from him, with Faulnak claiming that a warrior like herself deserved a greater leader than his brother who he claimed was underutilizing her. ]] However, as Faulnak was speaking Kasius grabbed a bayonet and stabbed his brother through the back, angrily stating that Sinara was not an object Faulnak could simply purchase. Standing over his own dying brother, Kasius confessed that he knew their father had sent him on a suicide mission with the Kree Empire, noting that all of the generals had been killed by Sinara, noting he had never been built for battle. As the mortally wounded Faulnak spat out blood, he accused Kasius of cowardice once again for having stabbed him in the back, so Kasius responded by dealing the final blow into his front. Personality Faulnak displays the same characteristic traits than the average Kree: he is cold, arrogant and prone to anger, the last one according his own judgement. Despite Kasius being his brother, Kasius, he shows no affection towards him and mocks him for having lost their father's favors and for his association with Sinara. Kasius himself describes Faulnak as an individual who tends to judge too hastily and who is capable of great fury. Like the other Kree, Faulnak has little regard for Humans, a species he deems weak. Powers *'Kree Physiology: 'To be added Equipment *'Inhuman Control Device': When Quake tried to assault the audience following her fight with Sinara, Faulnak reclaimed the Inhuman Control Device dropped by Kasius and activated it, making Quake hardly fall on the ground. *'Bayonet': When examining the human weapons gathered by the Kree Watch in the Lighthouse, Faulnak briefly examined a bayonet, which would later be used by Kasius to slay him. *' ': Faulnak took a handgun among all the human weapons seized in the Lighthouse and used it twice to intimidate his brother, once shattering a bottle of wine and once to shoot on the wall nearby Kasius. Relationships Family *Taryan - Father *Kasius † - Brother, Rival and Killer Allies *Maston-Dar † - Best Warrior *Kree Watch **Sinara † *Gaius Ponarian *Karaba Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Leo Fitz/Boshtok **Jemma Simmons **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Attempted Killer *Enoch † Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' (mentioned) ***''The Force of Gravity'' (mentioned) In an alternate timeline: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Fun & Games'' ***''Together or Not at All'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:House of Kasius Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kasius